This invention relates to improvements in a glass door for a fireplace screen.
In conventional construction glass panels are mounted in metal frames which carry hinges for connecting two panels together in the case of a folding door, pivot posts for mounting the door in a stationary frame, guide posts for guiding the movements of the door in a stationary frame and spring catches to hold the door closed. Each door panel frame is then covered with trim strips to impart a neat and attractive appearance to the door panels.
The assembly of these parts requires screws or welds which further complicate the construction and increase the cost of manufacture as well as providing a great number of points of possible failure of the door in normal use, thereby increasing the likelihood of customer dissatisfaction with the product.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved glass door for a fireplace screen, to provide a door of more simple and economical construction with fewer parts and lower manufacturing costs, and to provide a door which may be assembled quickly without screws or welds in its main parts.